Feline Legacy
by TheSpazChik
Summary: OCxTerry. Blanely kyle,grand-daughter of selena kyle the Catwoman, has been sent to Neo Gotham by her mom Helena to become Catwoman as a way to help her embrace her abilities. How will she handle this new life as she is thrown into a case of histoy in repeat?
1. A new beginning

**Feline legacy**

**Intro:**

When i was younger I thought alot about the stories my mother helena told about my grandma salena kyle. She would tell me how my grandma would skip around as the nutorious catwoman, always playing tricks on my grandpa, Bruce Wayne known by literaly a handful of people as batman Gothams caped crusader. My mom didnt talk highly of her father, i never asked why.

Because my grandmother was catwoman, my mother was helena kyle: The huntress. And now retired and years later I'm sent back to what now is called Neo Gotham City to continue our legacy.

But Im a solitary person...

Mom asured me it was for my own good. No one would know. Id have the ability to shock people the way I so desperatly wished I could Without humility and insecurities. And keep my confinement in my public life.

**Chapter 1**

**"**Mcginnis, hows the weather up there?" The former Bat asked his employer

"clear." Terry replied" I havent seen any sighn of The Jokerz. Maybe tonight will be quiet...

"alright" bruce replied" make one more round and call it a night."

" on it boss."

...

I unlocked the door to my new house, everything was paid for by the money my mom gave me. I got to live here alone. The way i liked it. I always loved confining myself in my room as a child and even through my teenage years. I looked at the note my mom gave me.

_I have faith in you, _

_Wear the suit. Become your _

_own Catwoman._

_Love, mom_

I searched the whole house for 2 days and finally found the leather atire in a box in the attic. I brought it down and sat it on the kitchen counter and left it there withought looking back. I wasnt ready for something like this. Id have to get a feel if the city and I hoped id get my chance the following monday.

**monday...**

Terry walked to his class with his girlfriend Dana who was going on and on about how she was upset because Mr. Wayne had been taking away her time with terry. He was getting pretty good at tuneing her out. But he couldnt hear anything at the moment he glanced in the school office he Saw a short lean girl with long wavy black hair walking out.

Everything seemed like slow motion when she passed him in the hall with a pink hello kitty back pack slung over one arm.

"are you even listening?" Dana scolded

"yeah" terry lied defending himself

...

I walked down the halls focused On my Schedual and accidently bumped into a tall guy with short black hair.

"sorry." I said not looking up from my paper.

"ok" said to myself "wheres chemistry?"

...

Terry, still staring was about to answer her but was stopped by Dana scofing and walking away muttering something aboht him never listening.

...

By the end of the day I realized that things could be a little dramatic in this new school. I didnt have pretty enough hair, so all the cheerleaders hated me. I was too smart so I was a nerd. The term they used as my banishment from ever being excepted was "black listed."

I thought that meant they would leave me alone. Boy was i wrong...

...

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Sorry it was a little slow and boring at first but with the help from your reviews i can give what you want...hopfully...haha jk well i hope u liked the first chapter...there will be more**

**..soon...hopefully xD**

**TheSpazChik**


	2. A Beast is Born

**Chapter 2**

**The wrong kind of interpertation**

terry was patroling late again. Had a little disagreement with the gang The Jokerz but sorted it out making them all run away with thier tails between their legs.

"hows school?" Bruce asked

"well pretty much the same, except..."

"except what?" The older man asked curiously

"theres a new girl all i heard about was her name was Blane, today when i saw her..." He landed on top of a building. " it was like everything was in slow motion, i got a strange vibe from her."

"maybe its love at first sight." Bruce chidded

"Im not jokin bruce." Terry said seriously.

...

A few weeks have passed and I have avoided as much contact with anyone in Neo Gotham as I could. Some girls and some guys would invite me to parties but i was already "Black Listed" so there was no real reason to go out. I stayed home and did school work. Read a book. And every night before bed i stared at myself in the mirror trying to muster up the courage to approach the box, still sitting on the counter.

...

Terry saw the whole thing. The new girl Blane was getting picked on again by the cheer leaders. He had a feeling they were foing too far so he rushed over but he got to her too late the othet cheerleaders were just a destraction for the cheer captain to pour two milk cartons on Blane's head.

...

"Blane! Are you ok?" I heard a male voice ask me.

I pushed my hair back and out of my face. I look up at him blankley and i nod slightly.

I ignored his offer to help and walked out of the door to outside. And headed for the showers in the gym. I was so furious all of a sudden. The hot water cascading down on me wasnt relaxing at all. without meaning to i reared my fist back and planted it in the tiled wall. Denting it so hard cracks spread from it.

Shocked I looked down at my fist that was a little scrapped and bloody. I got my clothes and fled the school grounds.

...

Terry sighed for the fifth time while getting dressed for another night of patrolling.

"Whats wrong Mcginnis?"

"that girl from the other day, the cheerleadera poured milk all over and when i offered to helper she refused."

"strange girl." The Elder replied.

...

After a few minutes of pacing I stopped and walked into the kitchen, grabbed the box and slung it across the room causing it to open and all the contents to spill out. I got my old sewing kit out and went to work.

I cut the one piece into two making leather pants and i cut the arms off the shirt and used some of the sleeve material and turned them into arm warmers that go from my elbow to my wrists.

I took the claws off of the gloves and made full finger rings and attached the claws on them. After i found a pair of knee high stilleto heels. So I took the pants and cut them into shorts so you could see my thighs.

I put on the short black wig mom bought me and a cute pair of cat ears on my head and brought the mask to my face it coverd my forhead all the way to a sharp angle on my cheeks. I watched my eyes in the mirror as they changed taking on the change from blue eyes with a circle pupil to yellow cat eyes that shown briliantly like my mother's did when she was The Huntress. I took a deep breath securing the origional Catwoman's wip around my waist and torso.

"Its now or never."I motivated myself and I walked out my door. Letting my instincts take over and accepting the world of nightime.

...

" Anything?" Bruce asked petting Ace.

" no it seems like a quiet nigh-" He was interrupted by a figure darting across the buildings."

"what is it mcginnis?"

" Don't know but im gonna find out."

He swooped down and landed to follow and investigate.

"Hey! Dark, ominous figure why dont ya stop?" He yelled chasing the figure.

In a confident voice the figure called back. "How bout NO!" And jumped down into an alley way.

Terry's steps faltered a bit. _Its a woman?_

Terry landed in the alley way and cautiously walked through it.

Out of no where catching Terry off gaurd he is tackled and laying on his back.

Grunting and trying to fight off the feminine figure that, as much as he hated to admit, was greatly over powering him.

He stopped struggling when he heard a purring noise and the the woman leaned down catching his scented and still purring.

"so this is The Batman huh? " She asked.

...

Mom warned me that there was a new, young batman skulking the streets with the same sence of justice grandpa has.

I was still getting used to thr fact that I was out at night pinning a boy to the ground and that boy happened to be the Batman

"who are you?" He asked

...

"That my friend is what im here to find out."

And she was gone...

...

**I have updated my chapters and ended uo shortening them and rewritting stuff hopefuly i wont piss anyone off again.**

**TheSpazChik**


	3. Taking chances

**Chapter three**

**Taking chances**

**A/n i do believe i have never informed yall that i dont own batman beyond or any of the characters from birds of prey...just Blanely...:)**

I waited a week before I decided to put on the suit again. Of course, I knew my identity wouldnt be a problem...No one wanted to get to know me. Except for that guy from the other day, He tells me hi everyonce in a while.

I walked into school feeling a little bolder today. I ignored everyones jibes, and for once I was left alone. But i knew it was too good to be true. A person who makes other's lives horrible never likes to be ignored...

...

Terry noticed a difference in the quiet girls personality she waz trying hard to not feel hurt. He got an idea so he walked uo to her.

"Hey Blane." He said smiling

" He Terry." She answerd quietly

"wanna come with me and Dana to the hottest and only dance club Neo Gotham has?"

"ok h i dont know ummmmm..."

"Comeone itll be fun." He added

"ok." She said smiling."what time?"

" we'll pick you up where do you live?"

...

the first thing i did was look for something to wear. I found a rainbow mini skirt and a neon blue short sleeved shirt with clear flats and i put my hair into a pony tail but when i thought about it I took out the hairband and just went to the bathroom to straighten my hair.

Now for the makeup i took the eyeline and ran thr tip across my bottom eye lid ans out to the side of my eye a little then I did the beginning of the top lid and drug it across to a sharp point connecting to the line i made on the lower lid. And did the same to the other eye and finnished my eyes with silver glittery eyeshadow. And a pale lipstick to top it off.

I made sure I didnt smell bad and my teeth were clean and I heard the doorbell. I grabbed my purse and ran downstairs. When i opened the door there stood Terry With Dana hanging on his arm. she didnt look to thrilled but there was a bit of suprize in Terry's expression. I loved it.

...

_Shes beautiful! _Terry thought. He led to two girls to the club.

...

our ears and eyes were instantly attacked by loud music and colorful strobe light. He excusex himself to get us all drinks

And i knew he was throwing me to the wolves by leaving me with Dana.

"I hope you dont think that youll get anywhere with Terry by dressing up pretty. " she glared

"trust me Terry isnt my type." I assured

"Then what is your type?" She said calm now that she didnt have to worry about me.

"uhhhhhh I dont know." I saw a geeky looking boy I think is called Willy. He looked lonely so I said bye to Dana and walked over to talk to him.

...

Terry got back with the drinks and saw just Dana staring across the room at something. When he loomed he saw Blane talking to Willy.

"what is she doing?" Dana demanded

"giving someone a chance." Terry answerd handing her a drink. And headed over to the two outcasts with his and Blanes drink in hand.

...

I talked to Willy about comics and things that had to do with Marvel Characters. And Terry walked up and handed me my drink and said hi to Willy.

After about 2 hours of chattibg while the others danced I decided to say bye and head out refusing Terry's offer to walk me home.

...

**short chapter i know...damn writers block! Oh well please R&R**

**TheSpazChik**


	4. No More Mrs Nice Kitty

**Chapter 4 **

Even after going to the club with Terry and Dana, or talking with Willy, I still barely spoke to anyone. I just minded my own business and hoped as I watched my back that Id get through the day.

Only I didnt know that today was the day I realized that one minute of relaxing was a big mistake.

I closed my locker and came face to face with the "Pom-Pom Police."

"Hi Blane." She said, for some reason putting alot of enunciation on my name.

"what do you want?" I asked cautiously.

"well we would like to apologize for what Sydni our captain did the other day."

"All is forgiven." I answered. "Now if youll excuse me."

I pushed past her but was yanked back by my back pack and landed on my back. My head bounced off the ground with a thud.

I heard some gasps.

"You didnt let me finish." I heard the cheerleader say."I hate rude people!"

I got up and was pushed from behind. my head was pounding I was caught totally by suprize and I couldnt keep up with what was happening. When I tried to regain my footing I felt another push ..only this time I didnt hit a wall. This time I kept falling, and rolling down three sets of staires hitting my throbbing head on each step till i stopped at the last step. Coughing and gasping desperatly for the air that was knocked out of me. Then i fell unconsious.

Everyone was silent...

...

Terry pushed through the crowd and saw an unconsious bruised Blane laying limp on the bottom step. He ran to her checking her pulse.

"she still alive! Someone get a teacher call an abulance!"

He commanded.

...

I woke up in a hospital room. Every part of me was soar.

" considering your background, Id say that those bruises will heal real soon." I heard a voice say.

" M-mom?" I asked

"Hi honey."

She stood up from her chair and walked up and hugged me.

"what happened?"

" You were pushed pushed down three sets of staires." Said a familiar male voice

"what are you doing here, Terry?"

"hes the one who took inicitive the moment he saw you

.he saved you." Mom answered

"thank you." I said quietly

I came to check up on you and you should be out by tommarrow, would you like to me to stay with you for a littke while?" My mom asked.

"Nah, im good."

"very well then

...

Terry saw how the two were so casual about this. They were secretive though and suspicious. He blew it off, and was thankful that the younger was ok.

...

Like mom said I was let out the next day and was told to take it easy. I decided to take today and tommarow off from school. And decided Id go out tonight.

once again I suited up and became what I was avoiding the whole time. Catwoman

...

Terry wondered about that dark figure he saw a month ago. Would he ever see her again?

...

I started at a good speed like Mom taught me, and when I hit the right point I jumped and soared through the air and on to the other rooftop and I just kept going and going untill I reached The highschool. It was Thursday and the cheerleaders practice that night every week.

I watched from the top window as they practiced in the gym. I got a devious idea and snuck into the power room and switched off the lights and heard some gasps and a couple screams. I opened the doors all scary and dramatic. And i krept through the darkness and the girls all huddled together in the center. Letting them hear my footsteps.

...

"Anything from your end Bruce?"

"yeah, just picked up a power interference at the highschool."

"Ill check it out, Dana is practicing tonight."

"alright, update me when you take care of it."

...

The girls soon realized they were trapped in here when all the doors had been locked.

"Come on girls, wheres your school spirit?...arent you supposed to be courageous women? I scolded

"who are you?" Sydni demanded

"give me C...give me an A...give me a t...w...o...m...a..n...what does that spell? I asked in a perky voice.

"catwoman?" They said in unison.

I bowed "at your service." I said sarcasticly.

I started circling them.

"POP QUIZ girls...who can see in the dark?" I said in my confident voice ignoring my speeding heart.

Then I was right next to them and I wispered "I can." Sending them into a fit of screams.

Then something crashed through a window.

"its Batman!"

"please save us."

Some of the girls just started crying.

_Good_ I thought to myself. _A new playmate_.

I almost hesitated walking up him but I pushed that to the back of my mind. _Spontaneous, shocking. Become Catwoman._

_"_we gotta stop meeting like this." I said casually

...

Terry recognized that voice

"Who are you?" He asked

"shes-" one of the girls started but cringed back when i cracked my wip

"tsk tsk tsk." I said shaking a finger at her. "lets let the the big bad Bat figure that out for himself...in good time." Then i ran and crashed through the window and ran into the night.

...

**Yay for cliffhangers haha...yea i hate them too. Ok so...now Blanely or Blane is getting sick and tired of these bitchy girls so she took action and wouldnt let them tell batman her name ...maybe read and review abd tell me ur thoughts on what might happen in the near future.**

**TheSpazChik**


	5. Who is Batman?

**Chapter 5**

**Who is Batman?**

" First the dent in the girls shower now a girl troting around with a wip?" Terry asked Bruce

"kinda sounds familiar..did she have ears?"

"she could hears so of course she -"

"No I mean fake ears sticking from the top of her head like a cat's

"hmmm now that u mention it yea...whats that mean?"

" I dont know yet."

...

I decided that tonight id just relax. I got a cup of milk and some cookies and my old mini tv that only showed in black and white and climbed out of my windo and settled on my roof and enjoyed the breeze.

I nearly toppled sidways off the ledge I was giggling so hard. Black and white movies are my favorite.

...

"Hey ummm if i stay out of sight can I go check on a friend shes been having a rough time here and..."

"just make it quick."

"Thanks."

When he came up to her house he heard laughing on the roof. He climbed untill he saw a figure sillohuetted by the light of a small tv.

She seemed pretty ok when she leaned forward to change the volume her shirt camr up a bit and He could see a tattoo on her lower back but couldnt make out what it was.

...

I knew he was there, no matter how quiet he moved I could hear his heart beat.

I already thought of an alibi if I ever met him as the real me.

I stopped my laughing and pressed mute on the screen and called out in my most convincing nervous voice i could.

"Hello?...I know ur there...show yourself!"

Then a figure swooped down and as part of the plan I screamed and threw the glass and bowl at him.

...

He was about to tell her to not be afraid but she threw a glass of milk and a bowl of cookies at him gtabbing her little tv and started scrambling for her window.

"Look I dont have any money...ok i have a little money but ur not getting so get ur dark, muscly...self off my roof and...and...and-"

"Its ok im Batman...I heard about what happenes at your school and came to check on you."

"ok yeh u checked on me so...go!"

And she crawled back into her window.

Terry slapped himself in the face with a groan.

...

The next day i went back to school. Alot of people stared at me. The cheerleaders were still freaked out from what happened.

I saw Terry and when he noticed me he rushed over.

"hey wats up?" He asked.

"pretty good, umm who is Batman?"

"That guy?... No body knows hes some nighttime vigilante that saves us all the time.

"Is 'sneaking up on someone who was minding her own bsuiness and scaring the crap out of her and saying he was just there to check on you' one of his hobbies or is it norml?"

He laughed "dont know...why?"

"long story."

**later that night...**

I followed him to a rooftop where he looked out in the city.

He sighed

"its beautiful when its quiet." He said outloud to himself

"it sure is." I said and when he reacted he lunged at me trying to pin me down.

"sorry but I dont rough house on the first date." I took his air line string on his belt and and clamped it on a pipe and pushed him off the ledge letting the strong line lead him down and grabbing his communicator before he fell.

"now to see who you keep talking to." I said puttin it.

"Hello?" I said into the microphone. And i heard an old man yelling back.

"Batman! Batman! Do you copy! Can you hear me.!"

"sorry, Batman had a date with gravity, but dont worry." I looked over the ledge to see him using the line to climb back up." They Dont look too serious." I joked. " but Im Catwoman ,maybe I can help You..." No answer...oh well ...kisses!"

And i dropped the device down to him. And disapeared.

**Took me a while to write this chapter...oh well please R&R**

**TheSpazChik**


	6. A Bat's History

**Chapter 6**

"Salena kyle was her name." Bruce explained." She was quite a woman when i met her. We had our moments, however the world wasnt black and white to her, it was gray. she once helped the penquien try to defeat me..."

"Iv seen pictures of that guy, hes weird." Terry said.

Yes, he is...after that plan failed she left. Thats when The Joker escaped...again, and went after anyone vulnerable enough. Batgirl, was shot and put into a wheelchair. And then he sent Clay Face after salena. i found out she had a daughter named Helena, but she is so secretive and hard to find.

"Before Alfred died, he watched over Batgirl, who became The Oracle, and he said something about a woman like Catwoman, The Huntress and somehow she was connected to Salena.

"so do you think that maybe a younger family member is taking her place?" Terry asked putting on his mask.

"Thats what it sounds like, or maybe she a recruit like you...the question or questions is; who is she? And why is she here in Neo Gotham."

"I quess ill just have to ask her." Terry said

"good luck."

Terry nodded and took off.

...

I watched the news report as I layed on the couch.

_"sir have you identefied this figure?"_

_"Witnesses are too scared to say anything."_

_"could this be the work of Catwoman?"_

"Mayyybbbe." I said to the tv.

_"Maybe, she has been seen with a wip " _The man confirmed.

_"if it is then it would have to be a successor since the original Catwoman Salena Kyle was murdered, correct?"_

"Cooooouuuuuld be.? I answerd again.

_" Its possible." He replied folding his arms._

_"Is there any further information that ties this new figure to Catwoman.?"_

"Nope." I said and ending it with a pop.

_"no, thatll be all."_

I turned the the tv off and check the time. I smiled when i saw it was nearly midnight.

...

He waited on a rooftop hoping she would show up. When he saw a figure strut out of the shadows, he knew it would be a long night.

"Come to play Batman?"

"Im not here to be your boy toy, Catwoman." Terry said back.

"Aww but iv always wanted a boy toy." She said.

He stood ready to fight but she just sat down by him.

...

I didnt feel like fighting tonight. I just sat down and laid back crossing one leg over the other bent knee. I looked up at him seeing he was ready for anything.

"Relax." I patted the space beside me."Dont worry, I dont bite, unless you ask nicely."

He cautiously sat beside me. And said " Tell me about the Huntress."

_Mom._

"the who?" I asked bordely.

"The huntress, shes connected to the original Catwoman."

" she is huh?...who told you that?" I said with fake curiosity.

"A source."

...

Terry played along, wary of how close they were.

"So who is The Huntress?" He persisted.

She sighed.

"My mother."

**...**

**Id like to thank Last-Babylonian and ShadowHawk for their kind words of encouragement. Thank you! Please R&R:)**

**TheSpazChik**


	7. Lovin' Luna's

**Chapter 7**

**Lovin' Luna's**

**I just made up the cafe name so any cafe named by this i do not own so it is ourely coincedintal . I got the name from a mexican cafe called Blue Moon Cafe.**

"She said her mother was The Huntress, so maybe she is connected to Salena too." Terry said paceing waiting for Bruce.

"Im sure Ace cant give you an answer." Came a voice.

Terry turned to see Bruce looking amused that the boy was talking to his dog.

"what was that you were going in about.?"Bruce asked tiredly.

" I was thinking maybe since Catwoman said that The Huntress was her mother, maybe shes connected to Salena Kyle as well."

"An interesting calculation. Bruce commented, now more alert. "hmm take tommarrow night off, Im going to pay someone a visit."

"Who?"

"Barbra Gorden, an old colleague."

**The next night...**

It wasnt normal for Terry to have a night off much but Dana was clinging to him as much as she could tonight. After going to the movies she wanted to go get coffee, so he took her to a little café around the corner from the Cinema.

"Hello well come to Luna's." Came a familiar voice.

"Hey Blane."Terry called back." I didnt know you worked here.

He watched as Blane walked out from behind the counter that came up to her chin, and saw sher was wearing black short shorts with black flats and a white shirt that had "Lovin' Luna's" on it. Her wavy hair was up in a ponytail and she didnt have any makeup on.

_"She's beautiful._He thought once again.

...

I saw this place had an opening and im running low on funds so i decided to take the chance. I was happy to see Terry, just not his girlfriend giving me the evil psycho glare.

"yeah, I need to start saving some money for break so i saw the sign and thought 'why not?"

" Terry here works for Bruce wayne, the owner of Wayne Interprise." Dana bragged.

"really?..wow pay must be good.?" I said back genuinly happy for him and ignoring Dana's last comment.

"Im mostly just an errand boy." Terry said blushing." But the money helps my family."

"But i can never get a night out with him much cuz Mr. Wayne keeps sending him out all the time." She said dragging out the 'all'

"Well if the money helps thats understandable. Id be grateful to get that kind of paycheck i wouldnt mind rediculous hours."

I saw the glare for the second time tonight but ignored it and btought out my pen and pad

"what would you like?"

...

_Finally someone who understands my situation._Terry said to himself._ I know Dana hates it but, I have to do this, I owe Bruce, my Dad, Neo Gotham. Its my duty as Batman...Even if i cant tell anyone._

"Ill have a mocha-espresso with lowfat whip cream and a double shot of esspresso." Dana demanded

"we only have regular dairy whip cream." I said with an apologetic look...that was fake.

"ok whatever." She scoffed

Terry ordered just a regular cappacuino. Simple. i was greatful. My mom was a bartender at a club once for a while, but i was still getting used to a viente mocha-whatever.

...

Hr loved the way she smiled gratefully at his small order. He felt helpful. He saw she was wearing a cream colord metal bracelet that had pink flowers painted on it a little dimond in the middle of the petals.

" thats pretty." He said

"oh this old thing?...it was my grandma's."

And with that she walked away.

...

In five minutes i brought out their order and looked at my watch

"oh hey my shifts about to end soon, can I join u guys?"

"sure." Terry said.

I smiled and went to clock out and came back with a cup of milk and sat down across from them.

...

"So, hows your bruises?" He asked the girl.

"healed just about, every now and then I get a bit achey."

"thats good- i mean- its not good ur achey but- ya know, healed." He babbled

she laughed

"its ok i get what u mean...so did yall hear about that new Catgirl?"

"Catwoman." Terry corrected

"sorry?" She said confused

"umm c-catwoman, thats what the news said."

"oh right right, sorry I dont watch the news much."

She sighed

"isnt the city beautiful when its quiet?" She asked looking away from them and out the window

Terry's glanced at her

...

"it sure is." He answered

.**...**

**Well ita close to the end and i might include a scene where bruce is talking to barbra aka batgirl...so untill then pleasebR&R and let me know what you think.**

**And again Last-Babylonian thank you for your kind reviews...i love reviews lol.**

**TheSpazChik**


	8. The Jokes On You

**Chapter 8 **

**where's your sense of humor?**

My smile faltered for a second but i slapped it back on before I moved back to face Terry and a ticked off Dana. Terry had this suspicious look in his eyes but I made to contact with mine.

"yeah yeah its georgeous!" Dana scoffed again. "when are we going."

"well im free to go, can i walk with yall a bit? Im kinda scared."

"Of the dark?" Dana said looking amused

"of whats in it." I answered seriously.

...

Terry was very confused. He challenged her by answering the way Catwoman answeres him when he said the same thing. And then he finds out shes scared to walk alone at night.

he let his face relax.

"sure." He replied. " you can never be too careful around The Jokerz, they were the ones who killed my Dad supposably"he then said solemnly.

"oh my god! Im so sorry, i know how you feel, my Dad was a cop before..."

He looked up to see her trying not to cry.

"hey its ok." He comforted her" comeon lets head out and get you home."

"seriously!"came a voice thick with jealousy." The one night your off goes perfectly untill we run unto her, and now we are gonna waist more time walking her home?"

...

_God, doesnt she ever shut up!_I thought to myself still trying to forget and not cry. And then i heard it.

"No, we arent't, but I am."

And he led me out leaving Dana shockex beyond words

...

He couldnt believe Dana would react that way. This girl has endured milk poured on her, being pushed down staires, and now he finds that like him she grieves for the death of her father. But she still has the courage to get a job and come to school. Most would curl up in self pity hating the world.

they walked quietly untill they heard laughing, motorcyles reeving, and the sound of things banging against the walls, never a good sign.

"uhhh Terry?"

"just stay close."

...

_Ok_ I told myself _if those demented clowns show up...I just hope I wont have to blow my cover._

then we were surrounded as a swarm of motorcycles circled us.

"haha look at the happy couple." A female clown said

"stay back!" Terry growled.

That just made them laugh more.

...

Terry didnt know what to do, he could fight but not all of them and he doubted he could protect Blane while doing so.

"Blane." He wispered. "when i yell 'run' you run, ok?"

"not a chance."he heard back

"what?"

"im not leaving you here."

"but-"

"My Dad was a cop remember?" She smiled

...

There was a way I could fight without using Catwoman's when the firsr girl rode by I pulled her off and when she got up she went to punch me but I grabbed her right wrist with my left hand then brought my right elbow down on the crease of the arm i held imobile and then struck her neck with the same elbow and then twisted around and under her arm to flip her on her back.

...

Terry was amazed at her reflexes and speed, he almost got hit by the next guy comin at him.

But heard a scream and looked back to see two guys trying to attack her. One had a hold of her hair and the other was aiming to punch her but her feet came up on both sides of his head and she used the insides of her feet to bust his ear drums causing him yo cringe in pain.

Terry just stood there and watched as she pried the other man's fingers out of her hair and elbowed him in the gut and twisted around thrusting the palm of her hand up to his jaw so hard it disloxated his entire jaw.

He could see she was furious. So he ran to her just as she was about to cause them more pain he stopped her.

"come one lets go, you did good now we have to go." She collapsed uneexpexctedly and he smoothed her hair and when he felt something wet he looked to see blood on his hands.

He looked around and saw no one. He dug out his phobe to see it was smashed from when he got hit in the side by a baseball bat.

He was closer to Wayne Manor than the hospital. So he picked her up and brought her to the house of where he hid his biggest secret.


	9. Just Breathe

**Chapter 9**

**Just Breath**

I woke up in a big bed. when I sat up a sharp pain went through my head leaving me feeling dizzy and neausas.

"Oh good your up." Came an elderly voice. I looked up to see an old man with a cane.

"Bruce Wayne." He said holding out a hand.

"Blanely Reese." I lied using my father's last name.

"I heard you were quite the fighter." He said.

"only stuff I learned watching my Dad, he taught my Mom so when he died she took over."

"my deepest condolences."

"thank you...um why, may I ask am I here?"

"well as it turns out you are also prone to head trauma incedints."

I sprung to my feet.

"weres Terry? Is he ok?"

"im fine." I heard "he walked in wearing a white t-shirt, sweat pants and a towl around his neck. "im amazed a girl your size could take all that especialy from The Jokerz."

i shrugged

"my dad was a cop, he wanted me to now how to defend myself."

...

Terry noticed that when she was concerned for him she just sprung up ignoring her injuries. He felt a funny feeling. Something he thought he'd never feel from his mom or brother or dad...Love.

He helped her to the dinning room, where they saw bowls of soup. Terry gestured to them.

"lets get you fed."

...

I didnt like that statement. 'fed?'...no i was not going to be treated like some stray cat under their sympathy. Plus that soup looked gross, so i kindly took all the bowls and went to the kitchen to prepare real food. Leaving the two males confused.

30 minutes later I came out with real soup with vegetables and some good meat i found in the freezer and made our bowls.

I watched them take a bite and gave them a guestioning look they book gave me an approved smile.

"dig in." I said smiling.

...

_Man this is good_Terry thought to himself_almost as good as mom's_

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" Bruce asked her

"my grandmother." She replied

"so whats with the tattoo i saw when i picked you up?...if you dont mind me asking."

"something my mom always told me when i get nervous or scared;

Just Breathe.'"

she turned around and pulled up her shirt alittle to reveal cursive letters saying 'Just Breathe.'"

"thats cool." Terry commented.

...

I felt greasy and dirty, i needes a shower.

"umm could I take a shower."

"sure ." Bruce replied."Ace can show you."he said glancing ay Terry who was about to get up.

A great dane trotted in.

"hey boy you wanna show me where the bathroom is?"

He barked and walked to the door, waiting for me to follow.

Once i was in the shower i turned it on full hot and steam flooded the room almost instantly.

"so this is grandpas house, and that was grandpa." I said aloud to myself while washing my hair. Then it hit me. "of course, grandpa is-was Batman, and rediculous hours! oh my god!...

Terry is the new Batman. He can fight, he works for grandpa!"

I almost slipped and fell when i remembered that Bruce Wayne didnt know I was his grandaughter, that The huntress was my mom, and Salena Kyle was my grandmother.

"keep cool Blane, keep cool and no one will find out."

When i got out i dried of and put my clothes back on thankful they werent that dirty. And laughed when I opened the door to an alert Ace waiting to escort me back to the dinning room.

"what a gentleman." I mused.

...

When Terry saw her walking into the lounge and followed. She looked up from petting the dog and smiled and walked up to him.

"Hi."

"hey, uh I was wondering if youd like me to take you home if youd be more comfortable or..."

"Here is fine, im pretty tight with Ace." She laughed "night."

She walked by him but stopped.

...

I had an overwelming feeling in my gut like an urge.

I turned around.

_Just Breathe I told myself._

"T-Terry.."

He turned around and i stood on my tip toes and pressed my lips to his. It wasnt long till he took charge and deepened the kiss.

When we broke apart I felt like crawling back into my shell but when i saw the look in his eye I smiled and said

"I had a kiss i needed to put somewhere."

And with that i walked away smiling back at him with Ace in tow.

...

Terry touched his lips, remembering her soft ones. Softer than Dana's

"Dana! ..crap!" He slapped his forhead.

...

The next morning i met Bruce in the dinning room with of course, Ace, my self-appointed bodygaurd with me at all times.

"Terry should be here shortly." He assured

"thank you Mr. Wayne for everything i hope i didnt ruin any of your nice things with my blood."I replied with a hidden message in it he didnt pick up on.

"dont worry. you did nothing wrong."

I heard Terry walk in

"Hey whered you go last night?" I asked sipping some coffee.

"uhhhhh."

"wait dont tell me...Your Batman and you had to patrol last night?" I laughed.

**Hey guys sorry my writings been kinda crappy but i hope youll like the ending better. And i promise to keep this story PG...13;)...lol please R&R and tell me what you think. **

**TheSpazChik**


	10. Do You Like Suprizes?

**Chapter 10**

"Very funny." Terry said sarcasticly." No I dumped my girlfriend. She blew up on me for the last time."

He watched as she stopped her giggling and rush to him.

"Oh my god! What happened?" She asked with a worried look on her face. "I hope shes not mad at you because of me."

"Nah,...well yea, but she has no excuse she acted like a jerk." He said reassuringly."but im over it and soon she will be too

"ok." She replied with a suspicious. "but you tell me if you need to talk."

...

The last thing I wanted was for them to break up but i see his point. I informed Terry And ' Mr. Wayne' would like to return to my house but i needed my things.

"onward Ace!"I said dramaticly." To my guest room!...because i forgot the way...again."

He barked happily and I followed after him.

...

"He sure has takin a liking to her." Terry commented.

"sure has, he's known you longer and still kinda hates you."

"is it pick on Terry day?"

...

After thanking 'Mr. Wayne,' Terry gave me a ride home and when he walked me to the door we were both embarresed as we remembered last nights kiss.

"uh thanks for bringing me giving me a ride, and well for everything." I laughed a little and he smiled.

"no problem, but im sure you can visit Ace every now and then hes only known you for a night and been stuck to you like glue. He probly misses you already." He replied.

...

He didnt want to just leave, He wanted to talk about last night. But he just broke up with Dana so he didnt want her to think he was taking it too fast.

"sure,...bye."

"later."

**later that night...**

He stood up from the ledge looking over the city untill he heard a slurping sound. He turned around to see Catwoman walking towards him licking a ice cream pushpop.

"mmmmm...wanna lick?"

_I know better_Terry told himself.

"not a chance."he answered.

"look, if I cared who you were I would just follow you and stalk you till I got what i wanted." She said casually.

"you wouldnt." Terry dared.

"I would." She replied licking the ice cream.

...

"so who is she?" I asked him with a devious smile.

"who is who?"

"the girl youve been blowing me off for. I havent seen you the last two nights."

"theres no girl-" he started.

"your lieing." I told him. "your breathing patterns show youve been sighing all night."

I walked to the ledge and sat down dangling my feet over the edge.

"your in love with her I bet." I tried.

"well, I dont know."he answered suprizing me he actually said anything about it.

"wanna talk about it?" I offered.

...

After moment of thinking he sat down.

"ok, so your a girl right?"

She looked at him about to say something but stopped and answered.

"Right!"

"ok so theres this girl I ll call her B. and theres another girl; D. Ok, iv been dating D for a long time. And since i have to do this she gets mad we dont spend time together."

He sat on the ledge next to her.

"so B comes along and everything goes downhill for her. A cheerleader sends her to the hospital then when im walking her home we get attacked by The Jokerz."

"I dont bother myself with those low lifes, the real Joker has already taken something dear to me, as he has everyone else." She commented, her voice full of hatred.

"The Jokerz took my father from me and my family."

"im sorry."

"ok." He continued." So D is mad because I walked B home and thats when the Jokerz attacked, and shes fine now but i broke up with D and B kissed me. I think i love B.

"aww i thought we had a thing." He heard her joke. Then she laughed.

"im gonna go to her, to check on her." He said confidently.

"ok then ill hold down the fort." And with that she dropped from the ledge down to the sidewalk under her.

...

I had five minutes to get home and changed.

I finally got dressed and got the milk and cookies waiting for me and got on my roof with my little tv and waited.

Then I heard a noise and saw Batman.

"oh it just you, come to check on me again?" I asked offering a cookie.

He politly declined the treat.

"Blanely."I heard and i wipped my head around and saw Batman taking off his mask.

"Terry?" I asked squinting my eyes, knowing full well who it was.

"Hi Blane." He replied nervously.

...

**Ok so Terry just revealed himself to Blane. Do you think she'll tell him or he'll find out her secret. Tell me what you think and what you would like me to add or if im doing a good job or not. Please R&R :)**

**TheSpazChik**


	11. Set The World On Fire

**Chapter 11**

**set the world on fire**

"your the Batman?" I asked him

"Yes."

"Does Dana know?" I asked him without thinking

"No."

"why tell me?"

" I feel like I can trust you."

"Wow!...uhhhh, wanna cookie?" I asked again trying to sound like my normal akward self.

He chuckled and took the cookie and I watched as he bit into it.

_God I want those lips to be on mine._I said to myself.

"Wanna come in so no one sees me talking to a maskless Batman?" I asked thankful that I hid the suit in a good place.

"uh I cant." He said putting his mask back on. "I gotta go make sure that cat doesnt terrorize anyone."

"Cat?" I asked looking confused.

"Catwoman, she likes to yank your chain, but she hasnt done anything wrong so Im just keeping an eye on her."

...

He felt weird telling her this but it felt right. When he was pulling the mask down he felt small hands stop him and a pair of familiar soft lips on his. His hands immediatly went around her waist and her arms locked around his neck.

Went she broke away she pulled the rest of his mask down for him. He loved her smile.

"Be safe." She wispered hugging him.

And he watched as she climbed back into her window with her tv and dishes.

...

I sat on my bed smiling I touched my lower lip savoring the feeling of his lips and the courage to kiss them.

I grabbed the suit and ran downstaires.

...

"So how did it go?" He heard her ask. He turned around to see her walking up beside him.

"I told her."

"you did what!...what did she do? What did she say?"

"Catwoman." He turned to her. "she gave me a cookie, a kiss, and told me to be safe."

"Good for you, you set your world on fire...and

Gasp!" He heard her literaly say the word." She got to see under the mask?...i wanna see."

She messed with his neck looking for the seperation.

"What! No!." He slapped her hands away.

She folded her arms and pouted.

"Ever heard the phrase 'Curiosity killed the cat' and what do you mean I set my world on fire?"

"Ever heard the phrase 'Kiss my Butt'?" She answeres back sarcasticly." And it means you removed your doubt."

They looked at eachother and started laughing.

...

Then I heard a high pitched nose. I stoped lauhging and told him to hush.

We followed the sound to a jewelry store that was getting robbed. As usualy he ran into action without thinking.

...

I got a good look at the two robbers and gasped(for real this time.)

"wait! Batman!" I called after him." They look like demented clowns."

I rolled my eyes.

...

Taking down the guy in fron was easy, but when he came upon a man with green hair and a purple suit.

"Joker?...But your supposed to be in Arkam Asylum."

"Yes well, I needed a vacation from those loons."

"Well your going back."

"ok since you got me."he tossed the bag of jewels at him and he caught it."Have em back." And he started laughing.

Terry was about to open it when a pair of claws grabbed the bag and tossed it back at The Joker.

He stopped laughing and said.

"uh oh."

I pushed Terry down but when I looked back to see The Joker running, the store exploded.

**Hey i hole this chapter was a little better than the earlier chapters and Iv been watching all the batman movies i have to get a feel of Bruce Wayne...and mostly to stare at George Clooney... Please R&R :)**

**TheSpazChik**


	12. Tired Of Hideing

**Chapter 12**

Terry groaned and picked himself off the ground. He looked over and saw Catwoman prying her self up as well.

"You idiot."he heard her hiss."Didnt you hear the ticking sound?"

"No." He replied.

He checked his communicator and it was fine.

"Boss, you there."

"Yes what happened?"

"the store exploded, The Joker is back. And" He looked over to see a missing Catwoman." Catwoman! Where are you?"

"whats wrong?" Bruce asked.

"Catwoman saved me but she got the impact of the explosion, and now shes gone."

...

I limped in the shadows and when I got home I striped and got a hot bath using a kind of salt mom used when she needed fast healing.

I looked over at the counter and there stood the bottle of special shampoo mom gave me. She told me 'when I was ready I could reveal the true me.'

I slid a bruised arm out of the warm water and picked up the bottle and put a little in my hands and thered it in my hair and washed it removing a part of the old me.

**The next day...**

Terry walked into the cafe and came up to the counter where he expected Bne, he saw a simir lean figure with fair skin, wearing the same shorts and white shirt she wears to work. But the hair was different it wasnt bck but almost ptnium blonde.

He listened to her sing as she swayed her hips.

"There's a little creepy house in a little creepy pce. A littlr creep town in a little creepy world.

Do you what its all about? Are you brave enough to figure out? Know that you can set you world on fire, if you are strong enough to leave your doubt.

"Hey Bne." He said causing her to jump and rip her earphones out of her ears.

"woah, sorry...i just ...your blonde."

...

"yeah this is my natural color like my grandmas."

Dyeing it bck was a way to hide. To not be noticed.

...

He loved the way the blonde went with her fair skin, blue eyes, and hef pixie like face so much more than the bck. She looked so much more beautiful. Ge always admired that cute little nose.

...

"I um wanna ask you a question." He said

"shoot."I answered.

"you wanna go out with me?"

i gasped

"A boy?" I said dramaticly." oh happy days! I thought i was gonna have to waste my doury on booze and pills to numb my sadness!" I put the back of my hand on my forhead.

He ughed "ill take that as a 'yes.'"

"hold a sec. I gotta go get the muffins."

I scurried into the back to check on the muffins when I heard a weird noise so i peaked through the window and saw Terry punching the air above him and doing a victory dance, silently saying "Yes! Yes!"

"Oh my God!" I called out through the window." I can see you! Your so cute!" I said giggling.

He stopped and looked around to see if anyone sas and smiled at me sheepishly.

I walked out with the muffins smiling at him.

"you wanna go out tonight?" He asked. "To the club?"

"yea."

"ok and tonight is costume night since Halloween is next week."

"ok, bye."

"later."

**Later that night...**

I straightened my hair. And did the same with the eyeliner like last time but this time i used a pinkish purple for eyeshadow. I put on a black tank top with some tight jeans and hot pink pumps. And a pair of angel wings.

I ran to the door when i heard the doorbell.

and saw he was dressed as vampire. But all he wore were the fangs and a little fake blood on his lips.

...

When she opened the door he nearly feel when he saw her. _I will never get tired of thinking shes beautiful_ he thought.

after going dancing he took her to the park with ice cream. He laughed as he watched her try to swing while eating her cone and not drop it.

_Good thing Bruce gave me the night off haha its funny how he likes her more than Dana. _

He realized that she was already off the swing and right infront him. She smiled and put her ice cream on his nose and ran and he got up from the bench and ran after her laughing.

He chased her throuh the swings and down the slides and got to the monkey bars where she was hanging in the middle. He used his uper body strength to get al the way to her. Just a bar away.

...

we hung there daring eachother to hold on longer but my hands were sweaty and I was slipping. When my fingers slipped I gasped and when i fell he let go and grabbed me and he fell on his back and i landed on him. We both grunted when we hit the ground.

He groaned when I went to help him up but he pulled me back down on top of him. And he kissed me. It seemed like forever.

When we stopped for air i smiled and got uo and ran yelling "Your it!"

"im gonna get you!" He yelled back jumping up and running after her.

**...**

**hey i hope u dont hate this chapter. I just found my ipod afted four months and i was happy so i was typing away, and since i use Word on my phone it went to a new document and deleted half of this chapter so i was pissed cuz i had to rewrite it. So please review...:)**

**TheSpazChik**


	13. Not So Picture Perfect

**Chapter 13**

I walked along the edge of the building top.

"you keep blowing me off and i just might do something to get your attention." I said.

he looked over.

"oh really?" He asked."you think im gonna let you do that?"

"what are you gonna do Batman? Brude me to death?...well im off to freak out the mundanes."

I went to walk off the ledge when he said.

I you crazy?"

"a girl like me lands on her feet. " and I dropped.

...

Terry still had no clue who Catwoman could be. but he had been happier than ever since he started dating Blane. She came over to the Manor every other night to see me off and visit Bruce and Ace.

At first Bruce was mad when Terry told him he revealed himself to her, but considering Bruce liked her more than Dana he made an exception. But he never lets her go into the Bat cave.

...

I rounded the corner and almost dropped Terry's birthday present when i saw terry talking to Dana.

Then they were kissing. I nearly dropped the box. I took a deep breath and walked back around the corner to the opposite direction dropping thr present in the trash and walking out the school doors.

...

Terry forced Dana off of him wipping his mouth and walking away giving her a disqusted look. She had taken him by suprize and he felt dirty.

He walked around the corner and noticed a box wrapped in black and white wrapping paper. He picked it up and little slivers of paper fell from it. He picked them up and them together and read.

T,

_Happy Birthday _

_Love, B._

He clenched the pieces in his fist and grabbed the present with the other hand.

**later that night...**

I sat there in Wayne Manor petting Ace. Ace let me in so I could wait for Bruce. I needed advice. I went to my back pack and picked up the mask.

"Ace, what did I do wrong? Should I tell him?"

The loyal dog wined and walked away. That means Bruce is home. I walked down to see him.

"Mr. Wayne." I started but i could hear the door opening."please dont tell Terry im here."

And i ran up the staires and hid at the top.

...

Bruce didnt get a good look at her but she seemed ...blonde?...so familiar.

..

Terry walked in and saw Ace growling at him more than usual.

"Hey Bruce, have you seen Blane?"

"No she hasnt shown up today to visit Ace yet. Whats the problem?"

"I think she saw Dana kiss me. She was talking to me and then out of nowhere she kissed me."

"whatever it is you need to get it worked out. By the way Barbra contacted me. She has word from The huntress."

...

"what does mom have to do with this?" I wispered to myself. "and what did Barbra tell him?"

"Lets go talk in the cave."I heard Bruce say.

...

Terry followed Bruce.

"what did she say?"

"she sent me a letter."

He opened an envelope tht showed salena kyle holding a baby girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

He pulled out a letter that went with it.

_All you need to know is in this picture. like grandma like granddaughter._

_-The Huntress_

"This woman is Salena." Bruce said pointing to the woman. He flipped it over on the back.

_Salena ja lapselaps_

_" _what does that say?" Terry asked.

"Its Estonian it says 'Salena and granddaughter."

"So Salena was Estonian?"

"Yes."

"and if this is her granddaughter, then maybe shes Catwoman." Terry thought aloud. Hey, that bracelet is familiar."

Bruce looked at him. And there was a crash upstaires.

...

I tried to pick up the glass vase i knocked over. I could hear Terry coming up. I ran into a room closing the door right when he walked up the steps. I ran to the window and began opening the window and right when he opened the door.

...

"Blane?" He said looking at the figure getting ready to jump out of the third story window.

She looked back at him with hurt eyes.

"Kuidas sa võisid?" She asked and jumped.

He ran to the window to see her on the ground running for the gate.

He walked back downstaires to Bruce.

"what does Kuidas sa võisid? mean?"

"How could you?" Bruce answered.

"so Blane is Catwoman?"

"yes."

**...**

**So they finally figure it out. Blanely is the new Catwoman.**

**And whats cool about it is i made her Russian. Hehe i love different cultures and im kinda obssesed with Kerli koiv at the moment...please review what you think should happen in the next chapter...come on people im runnin out of ideas. :)**

**TheSpazChik**


	14. Heart Break and Revelations

**Chapter 14**

I tore through my house packing everything as fast I could. I needed to do something to get my mind off of him. I kept replaying the scene of him kissing Dana after all we went through. People actually left me alone after a while after we started dating.

"So they finally figured it out? I heard a voice.

I wiped my head around to see a woman dreassed in leather jeans a black shirt and a leather trench coat. The Huntress.

"mom!"

I ran to her and hugged her tight.

"So after all this time your giving up? Your leaving, letting your old self win?"

I let go of her ashamed that I _was_ letting my old self win.

"youv grown from your vulnerability Kallake, (sweetheart) and you endured all the jibes from those girls. You took on those thugs because you learned you could be courageous and strong."

I walked back to the couch and sat down. And she followed and continued.

"you learned you could love when you saved Batman from that explosion you told me about. Pushing him down at the last moment and taking the impact with a moment of hesitation."

I looked up at her.

"thats not the problem." I told her."I saw Terry and Dana kissing, and whats worse is that Terry _is_ Batman."

I tried not to start crying.

" I sent a sent grandpa a picture of you and grandma taken in Estonia before we moved."she said

"why?"

"to help you, you cant expect to just prolong the ievitable. When you got involved with the new Batman it wouldnt be long till hed find out. I came here in the nik of time to stop you from leaving like i knew you would."

She pulled me to my feet.

"you are no longer shy are you?"

"no." I answered sniffling.

"you are so different you even allowed yourself your natural hair back." She said smiling and letting a lock of my hair slide from her hand.

"You are Blanely Salena Kyle, the spitting image of your grandmother. Thats why I encouraged you to become Catwoman to bring you to your full potential to leave your doubt behind you in the past. She was just like you, but when she became Catwoman, like you she opened up."

I smiled at her through blurry eyes

"Aitäh."(thank you) I said to her.

"Teie Tere, kallis."(your welcome, darling)

...

Terry pulled his mask on silently and ventured into the night trying to avoid thoughts of a certain Cat.

...

Mom left hugging me and telling me to be safe and that she loves me.

I picked up the mask staring at it again. I suited up and placed the black wig on. I jumped out of my window willing to snap at the first person i see.

...

"caught sight of her yet?" Bruce asked

"well i was trying not to thank about that but thanks." Terry said sarcasticly.

"Terry when I was in the same position i tried to help her but she was so confused and angry at the time that it blew right back in my face."Bruce told him." I don't want that to happen to you."

...

I went to the park where we went on our first date. I sat in the same swing i did last time and started gently swinging back and forth. still holding on to the chains keeping me up, i closed my eyes and leaned back and kept swinging that way.

Then I heard laughing. My body snapped up to see a couple walking along the trail. I smirked deviously and stood uo and stroled over towards then.

"aww, dont you two look cute!" I said causing the girl to scream and the boy to push her behind him to protect her.

"what do you want?" He asked.

"Not much." I answered." Lets see, a non cheating boyfriend, a reason to not burn this city down, aaaannnd...a tea cosy. I dont exactly know what that is, but I want one."

I noticed they were looking around with a look of hope in thier eyes. I knew who they were looking for.

"you know what i love about this city?" I asked." because of the fact that you people are always in destress, waiting for some dark knight to come to your rescue." My smile fadded.

I stopped circleing them.

"Go!" I said.

They jusy stared.

"I said Go!." I yelled rounding my wip."Now go before I change my mind!" I cracked my wip and they ran.

I walked along the side walk with my wip trailing behind me like a tail, just slowly walking till I reached a display behind a glass window. I moved my head to look at my reflection. I tilted my head, and looked at my fist.

"Mom said i didnt have to be like grandma, she never said i couldnt try."

With that I bent down and breathed on the glass and drew a smiley face and used a claw to draw the a perfect circle around the face and reared my hand back and punched the circle, and eased my hand through and grabbed the ring.

I pulled my arm out to examine the small diamond. I smiled and put it away.

"so first you terroize cheerleaders, you do good for a while just creeping people out...and now your stealing?" Came a familiar voice.

I smiled and looked at him.

"well you see, Im in a very iritated mood right now. Someone crossed me when all i did was keep a little secret."

"im sorry Blane, i didnt know she would do that-."

I inturrupted him.

"lifes a bitch Terry...now so am I.

**...**

**Ok so this is a twist. The happy girl with her semi dangerous night life is turned into a pissed little kitty. Keep reading cus as soon as I update the fur is gonna fly. Please review and tell me what you think..:)**

**TheSpazChik**


	15. Wishful Thinking

**Chapter 15**

I smiled and walked towards him.

"what? No witty banter?" I asked.

I started circling him.

"was this all a game to you?" He finally i stopped."were you just pretending to like me? Were you pretending to be vulnerable?"

I tore my mask off and rushed at him.

"All i wanted was a way to stop being scared! I was afraid of everything! I wished everynight that someday I could just be alone with my thoughts. So mom put me here. A place to live alone, a new school where no one knows me, so I didnt have to open up to anyone!"

I put my mask back on.

"Catwoman was my gateway to a life i didnt have to claim, a life i could do all the things I only dreamed of. To be confident, defiant even."

I pushed him.

"If it wasnt for you I could still be that girl! You had to waltz in with your kindness, good looks, and you had to tell me who you were! Catwoman was doing just fine talking to Batman!"

"im sorry, Blane."he said again." I told you because you are different. I knew from talking to you, you understood my situation."

"yea but did that stop you from kissing her?"

He grabbed my shoulders.

"she came up to me to ask how you were then out of no where kissed me!"

Then he pulled his mask off and crushed his lips against mine.

...

He had to get her attention some how. So he kissed her, so he could tell her what he wanted to for a long time.

"why did you do that?" She asked him.

"Because I love you Blanely Kyle."

...

Hearing my last name reminded me of my decision. It was my turn to remove my doubt and I would set this world on fire.

I scratched him and jumped to the roof and disapeared.

...

Terry placed a finger on the cuts that ran from his right cheek to his chin and felt the blood. He cringed and pulled his mask back on and returned to Wayne Manor.

...

My night of terror was just beginning. I was about to show Neo Gotham just how cruel I can be.

And it was going to start with The Jokerz.

I prowled around untill i found their laughter. I walked towards them immediatly getting their attention.

"Hey pretty kitty." Said the Leader." Lost your way?"

"no, I found just what I was looking for."

"well what can we do for you?"

"do me alittle favor?" I said sweetly

"we dont take crap or do crap for anybody."

"amateurs." I said loud and obvious.

"what did you say."

He tried to grab my hand but i twisted his arm behind his back and pushed him down. I grabbed his hand. And wrapped my fingers around his index finger.

"who do you work for?" I yelled.

"screw you! Ahhh." He cried out when i snapped his finger back. I moved my fingers to the middle finger.

This time i said calmly. "who do you work for?"

"The Joker." He replied panting. But cried out again when I snapped his other finger and cracked my wip at the others trying to help.

This time i moved to the ring finger and asked sweetly. "_who_ do you work for?"

Panting his took a deeo breath and swallowed and answered. "You."

Satisfied, I let him go.

"Clever little clown you catch on fast." I told him." The original Joker once said " this town deserves a real villan."I smiled at them and watched as smiles appeared on thier faces." And Im gonna give it to them. Follow me friends and we'll take Batman to the next level.

...

Terry stared out of the window. He was gonna do everything he could to get her back.

**...**

**Ok so this is sadly this last chapter of this story leaving on a cliffhanger. But never fear they will be back for a sequal Is Already up called Love Is Dead. Ok so here are somethings to think about. **

**Will Blane be a good villan?**

**Will she and terry ever get back together?**

**Will she stay bad?**

**And**

**Will terry end up like bruce?**

**And i have a twist at the end in the sequel so yes Terry and Bruce are related but is Blanely?...hmmmmmmm...so thanku Last-Babylonian, sorry i wasnt clear but this isnt an incest story.**

**Please review what you think about this story and what you think should happen in the sequel. Thank you:)**

**TheSpazChik**


End file.
